1 de Abril
by YukikiKitsune
Summary: La mañana del primero de Abril, tan sencillo como eso.


Bueno, simplemente algo por el cumpleaños de Wata, es pequeño y simple ^^

* * *

Entreabrió los ojos con un sonoro bostezo antes de simplemente volver a cerrarlos y girarse un poco, tenía sueño, mucho todavía y su mente y cuerpo se negaban a reaccionar, aun con la luz que ya inundaba la habitación.

—Oi…— sintió una sacudida en el hombro y renegó un poco jalando la sabana para cubrirse más con ella —Oi— la sacudida se repitió nuevamente y entreabrió de nuevo los ojos para ver quien perturbaba su sueño.

—¿!Pero qué?!— pegó un salto y por poco se queda prendado al techo como un gato asustado, frente a él, a una distancia mucho más corta de lo que las normas sobre espacio personal determinaban ya no como correcto, si no como normal, estaba Shizuka Doumeki viéndolo fijamente.

—¿Qué demonios te piensas que haces tan temprano?— reclamó en un grito sintiendo como poco a poco el corazón le regresaba a la normalidad y el estómago volvía a su posición.

—Come…— fue la única respuesta que obtuvo mientras una bandeja que contenía solamente te y algunas tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada era empujada hacía él y Doumeki salía de la habitación.

—¿Pero qué…?— ladeo la cabeza confundido viendo su desayuno servido en la cama, sin entender absolutamente nada, antes de comenzar a comer, y aunque dijeran que a caballo regalado no se le ve colmillo, había cosas que no podían pasarse por alto tan sencillamente.

El agua estaba a punto de enfriarse, las tostadas quemadas y la mantequilla casi derretida… pero la mermelada era su favorita, el pan estaba pulcramente acomodado y el té era el que le gustaba para acompañar su desayuno y tenía la cantidad exacta de azúcar. Sonrió con un poco de ternura por el detalle, aunque no sabía a qué iba eso…

No vio más al otro mientras comía, aunque apenas terminó apareció para sacar la bandeja y con una mano y sin decir nada señalo el baño para indicarle que estaba listo para él, y volvió a huir del lugar, dejándolo si cabe más confundido e incluso un poco molesto, ni un beso de buenos días le había dado… er… ni una palabra de verdad le había dirigido más bien.

Estaba dudando si bajar a reclamar o simplemente meterse a bañar cuando escuchó un fuerte estrepito que provenía de la cocina y eso lo resolvió todo, se apresuró a encontrar la fuente del sonido quedando paralizado al hacerlo.

—¿Qué fue lo que….? Jajajajajajajajaja—y estallando en carcajadas apenas un momento después, en el suelo de la cocina, rodeado por platos y algunos enseres más, con la ropa mojada y un poco de jabón en el pelo, estaba el más alto, su rostro estaba serio como siempre, pero el suave rosa en sus mejillas demostraba que estaba avergonzado —¿Qué paso aquí?

—Nada…— se levantó y comenzó a recoger, trastabillando un poco por el agua y el jabón del suelo —deberías estar en el baño…—

—Te escuche caer y baje a ver qué pasaba— explico con más tranquilidad de la que habitualmente sentía, mientras se acercaba y le ayudaba a recoger, era un milagro que no se hubiera quebrado nada en todo ese estropicio —¿Qué tratabas de hacer? Dije que me ocuparía de eso hoy.

Doumeki negó con la cabeza, quería darle una sorpresa y que todo estuviera limpio y en orden cuando bajara, después de todo, no todos los días se cumplen años, pero al parecer sus habilidades no se extendían a la hora de ocuparse de la casa.

—Anda, ven acá— lo tomo de un brazo para sacarlo de la habitación — si te quedas mojado vas a resfriarte y si lo haces no seré yo quien te cuide, menos mal que el baño está listo.

—Está listo para ti…— se resistió a avanzar, pero una mirada furibunda del otro lo hizo cambiar de opinión, al pasar del tiempo Watanuki había aprendido muy bien como manejarlo al parecer.

Claro que el aprendiz de Yuuko no era el único que había aprendido, y apenas llegaron al baño se aseguró de sostenerlo bien fuerte entre sus brazos aun con las protestas de aquel. Si en verdad quería que se duchara, entonces tendrían que hacerlo juntos.

El menor se resistió, vocifero, se retorció cual lombriz y al final terminó desnudo a su lado dentro de la ducha, sabiendo desde el principio que eso iba a ser así, pero no dejando de lado la lucha por ello.

—Feliz cumpleaños— un susurro lo saco de su ensoñación, parpadeando repetidamente al sentir el beso que le era robado en ese momento y como algo duro se deslizaba por su dedo anular.

—¿Qué?— alzo el brazo sorprendido, viendo el anillo plateado que brillaba en su mano ahora.

—Es primero de Abril— aclaró el más alto volviendo a estrecharlo contra su cuerpo, sintiéndolo suave y húmedo mientras las gotas de agua continuaban empapándolos.

—Eso explica muchas cosas—ahora entendía el despliegue de atenciones que ya había recibido a esas tempranas horas.

—Quería que tuvieras buena mañana…— bufo un poco sabiendo que había fallado de forma más bien patética.

—Ha sido un comienzo interesante ciertamente—

El mayor bufó más claramente esta vez, nada contento con eso, él quería que fuera perfecto, pero era malo en la cocina y las labores domésticas no se le daban, además habían terminado compartiendo el baño.

—Hey, voltea— lo tomo de las mejillas para que volteara a verlo —Ha sido una gran mañana, regalo incluido… y como te atrevas a fastidiar mi humor negándolo… te mandare de una patada al mundo de los espíritus.

Doumeki asintió un poco asustado de la amenaza, sabiéndolo capaz de cumplirla y le regalo un beso que poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad hasta pasar a cosas más interesantes, y es que bueno, aún era temprano y el día podía mejorar considerablemente, darle a Watanuki el mejor cumpleaños número 20 de todos se había convertido en su misión desde hacía días y planeaba llevarlo a cabo a como de lugar.


End file.
